War Shows No Mercy
by Mystery Stranger
Summary: Naruto and Harry Potter crossover. The war with the Dark Lord has been taken to a new level, and do the ninjas have their own plans? Discontinued, as it was too long ago.


Title: War Shows No Mercy

Summary: Naruto and Harry Potter crossover. The war with the Dark Lord has been taken to a new level, and do the ninjas have their own plans? Character deaths in later chapters, you have been warned.

A/N: As Naruto develops, the story got more and more to the superhero aspect instead of the idea of hired professional killers. For this story, I'm going to bring back a bit of the idea that shinobi are killers and not the one's who always save random people's lives. Of course I'll still keep some human aspect of our ninjas such as Naruto's goofiness; after all, they are still humans despite all of their training. Also I did not continue from where the anime and the book left off, so some dead people might be alive and some things might not be what they were. Just some small changes.

The idea for this story is actually inspired by "Dark Alliances" written by chairomori, it's awesome, so after you finished with this one, try reading that.

One last thing, the three scenes in here are in the right order as in relations to time, so keep it in mind as that might clear a few things up later on.

Hope you enjoy!

**Prologue**

A man with very pale hair (and a lump on his head) knelt down after closing the door. "My lord, I have successfully set up the alliance you requested, looks like our informant was correct, all they asked for is payment."

A smirk could be seen appearing on the shadowy figure as the man knelt before him elaborated on the conditions they must meet for their special ally to support them. His smirk deepened as he found out that this payment their ally requested is simply sums of money. Nothing as complicated as that weird guy whom he met during his, umm, explore trip. What the weird man who apparently shares a fascination of snakes had asked for in exchange for help was _bizarre_ to say the least. He was just being bored and wondering around when that guy showed up offering help. The fact that the man knows that he needed help had unnerved him, but nothing else seems to be strange until the man started to explain what he wanted without even introducing himself first. And whoever that is has asked for a male body of precisely age 15. Then he proceeded onto describing every single annoying detail for the body, saying that it has to be exact or it wouldn't work. Even to the genius wizard it seems to be way too much work, so he didn't even try to follow the description, but instead picking out other things that were mentioned.

He eventually deducted that whoever this _crazed-old-man_ is, (he had decided on the name during his annoyance at the one-and-a-half-an-hour-long description of a freaking human body; he also decided that the only reason he didn't kill the weirdo was because he didn't feel like becoming crazy himself by actually bothering to take the strength and time needed to kill a crazed-old-man.) had wanted to recreate one particular _kid_ as what he would call, definitely not a man, after all, the kid was only 15. Apparently the kid's pretty powerful though.

_Hmm._ He thought back on the one sided conversion that they had (before he got so annoyed and simply disappeared), as no matter how hard he tried not to, he still caught some bits of details. _Messy black hair_ (when did hair style ever mattered, weird)_… eyes that have the ability to turn blood red_ (he didn't particularly get the other descriptions of the eyes, not that it matters)_… an annoying attitude _(why someone would want a kid with an annoying attitude was anyone's guess)_… a hatred for the world but mainly one cruel older brother_ (that was the other thing he didn't get, why would anyone care exactly how another human being thinks, ridiculous)_…_ Well that's all he can remember and most likely not to the exact words, but it not like he cares about it anyways. He has more powerful ally on his side and all they want is money. That shouldn't be too hard to get.

"My lord?"

The obvious tone of confusion snapped him out of his musings and he immediately took that as a sign to give out orders. Even if he has never in his life seen that large amount of money that his ally had asked for, he knows just where to get them, and maybe even a little extra for himself as well, not that he needed it of course. But the idea did sound pretty good. Wait a minute, good? Correction, evil sounds much more appropriate.

He looked down at his minion kneeling in front of him but decided to ignore him a bit longer as he returned once again to his musings. He quickly came to the conclusion as to why he sent one of his minions to deal with the negotiations with his self appointed ally. He did it because he did not want a repeat of what happened with the old creep. After all, they are of the same kind, shinobi as they called themselves, all weirdoes if he thinks about it, but still, they can be powerful allies. What struck him as kind of funny was that the man in front of him who was unlucky enough to be by his side when he decided on the alliance sported a huge lump on the head. He always find it hilarious how those shinobi would randomly attack their own people, (although it's true that he attack his own minions from time to time, but that was only when they did something wrong, not randomly), but still, knowing that fact it didn't come to him as a complete surprise that these shinobi would attack others.

---…---…---

"The death eaters have been defeated, professor." The excitement was so evident in the messenger who had a head full of red hair, that it was hard to believe the room he was in hasn't jumped up in joy.

"It's not over yet." A soft yet strong voice could be heard in the dimly lit room.

"What do you mean, professor?" A third, strict female voice made itself known at this point.

"The death eaters might have been defeated, but as for the war, this is just the beginning I'm afraid." Hearing this, two pairs of confused eyes turned to the old man, prompting for an answer. "It's hard to explain right now, but there are forces that I believe to be involved that I would have never expected before. I am unsure of what will happen as of now, but precautions should be taken."

That bit only served to confuse the two even more. As they opened their mouth to ask more specific questions, they were cut off before they were able to say the first word. "Tell our Aurors to stay on guard; I fear that things are only starting to get worse." The old man turned a pair of wise eyes to the one he was addressing.

It was replied with two shocked gazes before the messenger pulled himself together again and left without another word. As the door closed behind him, no more of the conversation could be heard. Not that it's his main concern anyways, seeing as how he now has a very important message to deliver.

---…---…---

"Owweee! No fair, I didn't even see that coming." A loud out cry could be heard through the luscious trees.

"And why the HELL are you on my team?" An even louder yell which probably belonged to a female was heard soon after; the voice also seemed to carry some tinge of anger.

Silence.

Apparently someone else had either smacked the two all the way to the land of dreams or simply thrown a glare of such intensity that they were shocked into silence. It was probably the latter since there was no echo of any powerful punches.

Suddenly, the soft chirping of a bird could be heard, and then.

"ALRIGHT, a mission."

SMACK!!!

"Let's go." This one's way much calmer and sounding slightly bored, probably from the one who silence the other two.

A few minutes later, in a messy room with a desk over laden with papers, the following conversation could be heard.

"So all of the strange occurrences lately with the flashing light and the hole before they quickly disappears was actually a result of a huge _magic_ war going on in another dimension?" Even the people a hundred meters away could feel the waves of awe that was emanating from the speaker. After a nod from someone sitting behind the desk, the speaker's grin widened. "Cool!!!"

"Remind me why they let him into ANBU." A smack which gave the excited person a meeting with the floor was followed by that.

"In case you didn't know," the calm voice spoke towards the one on the floor, "history indicates that every time the other world has a war, these gateways open and people from both side cross through causing trouble and confusion. These _strange occurrences_ as you call them are most likely from their overuse of _magic_ as the call it."

"I didn't know you like history?" the excited tone remained even as the person rubbed his head to get rid of the pain.

"We had to study history in the academy. Don't tell me you slept through all of them." The female voice again.

"Umm, I skipped them. So, people causing trouble, ne?" As he said this, he turned back to the one behind the desk.

As the question was directed towards her, she gratefully took it as she just got ignored for the last few minutes. "Yes, that is why this mission is to be completed in the quickest manner possible." She looked at each of them receiving a nod from all three in return. "Your other teammate will arrive shortly, he has returned from his mission earlier this morning. The other teams are coming as well, and when they arrive, I will explain the details of this mission."

A/N: So, how was the prologue, confusing? If it is, I hope it will become clear by the time this story finishes. Please don't forget to review before you leave, as that encourages me. Well, until next time then!


End file.
